


【兔赤】痒痒肉

by cannnnlan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannnnlan/pseuds/cannnnlan
Summary: 小三轮祝大家中秋快乐！！





	【兔赤】痒痒肉

**Author's Note:**

> 小三轮祝大家中秋快乐！！

【兔赤】痒痒肉(R)

互相了解对方的身体系列(？)之痒痒肉

♧

突然的紧致感让两个人都有一瞬间的晃神，木兔呼出一口气低头在那洁白的后颈蹭着亲吻，随后稍微撑起身体，看着赤苇抓着脸边枕头的一角闭着眼忍耐的样子觉得实在可爱。

木兔抚过赤苇的手臂，顺着流畅的肌肉到达肩后，随着赤苇的呼吸而轻微浮动的蝴蝶骨漂亮得让人流连忘返，木兔把手放在赤裸的背脊上，他想了解赤苇身体的每一处。

当木兔环过赤苇把人抱在怀里时听到了一声不自然的带着忍耐的轻呼，同时木兔再次感受到了那瞬间的紧致感，木兔看着他缩了一下的身体把手从赤苇胸前抚摸着回到后背，在经过侧腰的时候对方明显的缩着身体想躲。

像发现有趣的事一样木兔睁大了眼睛，摸摸左边的侧腰再摸摸右边，或轻或重的抚过那块肌肤，赤苇想躲却躲不开，然后没忍住憋出了一声带着笑的低吟。

木兔听到他笑自己也跟着笑起来，随着笑而紧缩内里的刺激让两人都有些意乱。

木兔沉下身体更用力的让两人贴近，一边还不忘逗弄着新发现的地方。

「木兔前辈…别弄了…」

被抓住手腕的时候木兔觉得自己可能是有点过分了，因为有点刺激去挠人家痒痒肉这种事还是有点那什么…

不过当他看着赤苇偏头带着一点无奈瞪着自己，因为憋笑而噙着泪的眼睛，微红的脸颊和轻咬着被自己吻得红肿的嘴唇，整张脸都写满了色气的时候，刚刚那一点点担忧全部抛到脑后，挣开后转手牵住他十指相扣，支起身体把人拉起来坐在自己的怀里，把脸埋在赤苇背上嗅着对方的味道，眼里全是珍惜。

赤苇失神一般靠着木兔，手搭在木兔握着自己大腿的手臂上，被禁锢在木兔怀里，内里还含着对方的坚硬，一边想着太羞耻了一边又不禁想要更靠近他。

没想到会被木兔找到自己都不曾注意到的痒痒肉，因为痒而紧缩的身体被木兔那样弄着就像是故意去迎合一样，听着木兔撞击时沉重的呼吸和满足的叹气，赤苇觉着自己肯定已经红成一片了。

但是如果不是赤苇的允许也不会变成这样了。

确定在一起的第一年纯情得连牵个小手接个小吻都脸红半天，害羞得要命。赤苇回想起还没变成老司机的木兔前辈有些百感交集。

第一次的时候气氛很好地点很好，天时地利人和水到渠成的就在自己的房间里被木兔推到在床上，赤苇伸手安抚在他身上亲得激烈的人，捧着木兔的脸看到他因为情欲而发红的眼睛，想要更深得接触对方却手足无措的样子，拉着赤苇的手就往自己身下按。

赤苇记得当时自己只说了一句疼，木兔就把刚进去一点的自己退出来不动了，抱着赤苇亲抚着说不做了不做了身下却硬如铁，赤苇跪坐在木兔面前，拉过他的手倒了更多的液体再往自己身后带，红着脸说再适应一下。

原来自己第一次的时候就这么放的开，赤苇突然开始反省自己，所以这么多年某黑开头的前辈说这么多真真假假的话有一句绝对没说错。

「木兔这么皮都是赤苇惯的。」

行吧，还有在这种事上也是赤苇惯的。

然后赤苇终于忍受不了木兔的手指在他内里一次次的滑过又忽略让人难耐的那点时推了一把木兔，让他倒在床上自己跨坐上去。

木兔躺在那握着赤苇的腰看他慢慢坐下去，紧张的瞄着赤苇的表情，难受吗痛吗受不了就不做了不要勉强自己…

短短几秒赤苇觉得自己像听了段rap，也是第一次语气强硬的让木兔闭嘴，努力放松自己去接纳对方的时候听rap是怎么回事。

其实比起第一次被撑开的钝痛来说那天握在腰上坚定但温柔的双手才是真正令人印象深刻。

之后不知道谁塞给木兔什么「床上48招」这种书，非要拉着赤苇试验的人在过程中尝到了甜头之后开始以各种理由要爬上赤苇的床。

比如说这次，看到了个什么「加深双方感情的一种方法就是发现只有两个人才知道的秘密，最好是身体上的。」

木兔边说边看着赤苇的表情，脸不红心不跳的把最后三个字「小情趣」读成「小乐趣」。

木兔还没等赤苇提出反抗就把出合上扔在一边，侧过身把人圈在自己和床沿形成的空间里。

虽然木兔已经成为了老司机但是也不是整日纵欲的类型，不如说是拿捏得很好，不让赤苇难受反而会偶尔期待对方的亲近。

或许还要感谢一下「床上48招」。

赤苇知道自己无法拒绝木兔，在对方亲上来的时候闭上眼睛，伸出手乖乖挂在木兔脖颈上。

然后木兔逐渐缩小自己和床的距离，在这中间的赤苇只能被迫坐在木兔腿上贴着他。

衣服什么时候被脱掉的已经无法思考了，赤苇仰头露出的脖颈被木兔亲啄吮吸，对方的手指熟门熟路的做着按压。

赤苇红着脸说可以的时候被木兔翻了个身趴在床上，木兔说这样赤苇会轻松一些。

在被发现痒痒肉前一切都如平常一样，契合的身体让赤苇舒服得像猫一样伸着腰蜷缩脚趾。

赤苇躲着木兔的手，又想笑又被木兔弄得难耐，整个人被抱起的时候，极深的位置让赤苇呜咽着释放了，顶峰的感觉让赤苇在木兔怀里轻微的颤抖。

木兔等着赤苇回神，换了个姿势把人正面抱个满怀，快速的动着腰紧跟着爆发。

清理干净之后再一起躺回床上，木兔几次想去挠赤苇都被拍回来，真怕人生气就收手只揽着不再动作。

已经困得睁不开眼的赤苇感觉木兔不再闹之后果断的进入梦乡，木兔看了一眼被扔在地上的「床上48招」，亲亲赤苇的额头。

第二天早上木兔老感觉有人在戳自己，等他半梦半醒的睁开眼看到的就是赤苇盘腿坐在旁边伸着手指在自己身上到处戳的样子。

赤苇见他醒了，也没打算隐藏自己的行动，戳了下木兔的腰问他痒不痒。

感觉赤苇是在计较昨天挠他的事，木兔会了句不痒之后呈大字躺平了，一脸的来吧我准备好了的表情。

赤苇直接站起来越过大字木兔跳下床，没被戳的木兔赶紧找件衣服套上跟着下楼，狗腿的帮着准备早餐。

等他在厨房里从后面环上赤苇时又忍不住期待，下次又会发现什么呢。

♧

中秋快乐！！！  
热恋小情侣的小情趣（？


End file.
